


Plumbing Problems

by jedipati



Series: Heaven, Hell, and A Mechanic [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, Gen, post 5.22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may have defeated Lucifer.  One of them may be Lord of Hell.  One of them may be an archangel.  And one of them may be a capable mechanic.  That doesn’t mean they’re plumbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plumbing Problems

**Author's Note:**

> This particular story was inspired by a prompt over on comment_fic. _SPN, Dean, Cas, Sam, Lisa, Ben. Dean is not going to be defeated by Lisa's gurgling old plumbing. He's killed a Wendigo with a flare gun and faced down Lucifer. He is not going to ask his Lord of Hell brother and his archangel sort of brother to help him with the U bend. Fortunately Sam and Cas don't wait for him to ask._ It was just too good not to add to this universe.

Ben Braeden watched as Dean Winchester collected the tools he needed for this particular job. It wasn’t what Dean was used to doing, even now. Ben wasn’t sure Dean had ever tried to work on plumbing before, but that didn’t seem to matter to Dean. He wasn’t going to let a leaky pipe stop him.

Lisa wanted to call a plumber, but Dean insisted that he could do it. “It’s not going to be that hard,” he’d said. “Not like some of the things I’ve done.”

Lisa had disagreed, but she’d said she’d let Dean have his fun. Ben just wanted to watch.

Dean trotted up the stairs to the master bath. Just as he reached the top, the doorbell rang. “Can you get that, Ben?” Dean asked.

“Sure, Dean,” Ben said. He ran for the door and jerked it open.

The man outside caught him as he overbalanced. “Easy there, Ben,” Sam Winchester chided as he set Ben back on his feet.

“Sam?” Be asked. “What are you doing here? I mean- it’s not lunch time yet?”

Sam grinned. “I heard through the grapevine that my brother was going to try his hand at plumbing. I thought I’d help. I left Adam in charge downstairs,” he added as Ben looked behind Sam to the street.

Ben sighed. He liked Adam Milligan. Dean and Sam’s half brother seemed to understand Ben and just how weird his world was now. Ben wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to a world where the Lord of Hell and an archangel were best friends and met with Ben’s pseudo father for lunch at least once a week, who also happened to be a man who had fought demons and angels. Adam seemed to get just how weird that all was, even if Sam and Dean didn’t.

And now, apparently, the Lord of Hell was going to work on plumbing.

Ben shrugged and let Sam in.

“Who was at the door?” Dean asked as he walked down the stairs.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam said. “I heard you were having plumbing problems.”

“Heard where?” Dean asked.

Sam’s eyes slid toward the window and Dean followed his gaze. “Who?” Dean asked

Sam shrugged. “They change hosts every few days. Mostly they’re passive.” Ben frowned. What were they talking about?

Dean frowned. “Call them off, Sam.”

“No,” Sam replied. “There are still demons out there who want to use you- or Ben and Lisa- to get to me.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “If I catch any of them, I’m sending them back to you the long way.”

Sam grinned. “I expected that. They expect that, so they won’t get caught. Anyway, plumbing?”

“You can’t even fix the car! How can you help me with the plumbing?”

“Those are two entirely different skills, Dean,” Sam retorted as they headed into the bathroom. Ben trailed behind them, forgotten for now.

He leaned against the doorway and watched for nearly an hour before he was about ready to go to his room. This was boring! Just as he was about to turn around, he heard a now familiar sound of wings beating, like a hundred birds landing. Sam poked his head out the bathroom door. “Hey, Cas, what’s up?”

Ben turned just as Castiel glanced up at the ceiling briefly, but recovered quickly. “I heard that Dean was having some plumbing problems, and I thought I could see if he needs any assistance.” His gaze slid to Ben before looking back at Sam and Dean.

Dean looked out at the archangel. “Dude, what do you know about plumbing?”

“Just how to use it,” Castiel said. “But how hard can repairing it be?”

“That’s what you said about driving,” Sam said.

“Yeah, and I still won’t let you drive the Impala,” Dean added.

Castiel shifted his shoulders. To Ben, it almost looked like the angel was an agitated bird, ruffling his feathers. “That was different,” Castiel said stiffly. “I only traveled in cars regularly for a few days. Because the two of you insisted on making me eat at least once a day after February, I grew used to using plumbing.”

Sam and Dean exchanged skeptical glances and shrugged.

It was getting too weird for Ben, so he backed away, and into his room. He kept the door open, so he could listen to the three of them. They were chatting happily, despite the various bangs and clanks they were making. Clearly, all three of them were in good moods.

Ben shook his head. Adults, even angels, were weird.

Ben sighed and pulled out his PSP. He had homework, but it was Saturday. He’d have enough time to work on it tomorrow.

After nearly an hour, he jerked his head up. Sam and Dean were cursing now, and there were some weird sounds coming from the bathroom. Ben scrambled off his bed and toward the hall just as the three guys who’d saved the world left the bathroom, all of them soaking wet.

Lisa appeared at the top of the stairs. “I’ll call the plumber,” she said.

Sam, Dean and Castiel all had the grace to look sheepish. “It’s just a leak,” Dean said weakly.

“I’m calling the plumber,” Lisa repeated. “You three might be able to fight monsters, but plumbing clearly defeats you.”


End file.
